Inuyasha Truth Or Dare?
by inugang551
Summary: Kagome has found a way for her friends to come to her era! As she leaves, Sesshoumaru follows. Arriving at her home, what do they do? Well play a game of Truth or Dare of course!please R&R! this is my first story that I wrote!
1. The Begining

Inuyasha ---Truth or Dare?

THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNIG

I would like to say thanks to SBR for helping me edit this...it's my first story I wrote tell me if it's good or bad so far ...hope u enjoy it :)

Chapter One: Through the Well

PAST

"When is Kagome coming back" Shippou said in a whiny voice.

"SHUT UP STUPID" Inuyasha shouted, after hitting him on the head.

"OWW" Shippou said in pain while Inuyasha was laughing his head off.

"Inuyasha...sit!"

THUD

"OWW what the hell was that for"  
"For being a jerk"

"YAY..kagome your finally here" Shippou said in joy while Sango and Miroku were walking towards them.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG ANYWAYS!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome walked towards Sango and Miroku ignoring Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran after her.."HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Sit." kagome demanded.

THUD

"Sango, guess what! I found out that you Kirara,Shippou and Miroku can go to my era by using the jewel shards!"

"Really! That's wonderful" Sango said in excitement.

"I always wondered what the ladies look like in your era" Miroku said, a glazed look on his face.

SLAP

"OWW" Miroku said, rubbing his cheek

"You deserve it you pervert" Sango told him in a low voice

**:.:Somewhere in the bushes:.:**

"Lord sesshomaru..where are w--?"

"Shut up Rin...can't u see i'm spying on my little brother" Sesshomaru whispered, turning back to the group's conversation.

"Let's go back in my time!" he heard Kagome say while smiling

"Great idea!" Sango said, also smiling. (A/N: i like it when people smile:) )

He watched as everyone jumped in the well

"Okay, here's our chance to follow them" Sesshomaru told Jaken and Rin and they jumped in the well after them.

PRESENT

"Okay, we're here!" Kagome told them.

"It's a wonderful home and...wait...where's Miroku?" Sango asked

"He's over there" Inuyasha pointed out.

"...will you bear my child?" Miroku asked a beautiful stranger on the street/ ( A/N: well to Miroku she was...lol)

Sango ran up to him

" Oh, hello my dear Sango."

SLAP

"Oww" Miroku said quietly.

The stranger went away and Kagome then led them inside her home.

After Kagome showed them all around the house...they got really bored...except Shippou who was playing with Buyo and Kirara in the other room.

Kagome spoke up and said "Hey,why don't we play truth or dare"

"What the hell is that game" Inuyasha said, actually interested for once.

After Kagome explained the game to them, they all decided to play. (A/N sorry i just don't wanna explain but you all know the drill)

"Who wants to go first?" Sango asked.

They all turned their heads towards their sullen half-demon companion.

"What?"

They all continued to stare at him.

"Fine. I'll go first. Sango, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Truth"

DING DONG

"WHO THE HELL COULD THAT BE" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quiet Inuyasha, I'll get it" Kagome said while running towards the door.

"Hi, I _was _going to kill my little brother, but now I know how to play truth or dare! Can I play?" Sesshomaru said very quickly that all Kagome heard was "Can I play."

"Uh, s-s-sure" Kagome said in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE" Inuyasha yelled the loudest that he yelled today.

"He's joining our game now, sit"

THUD

"Let's get back to the game" Miroku said wanting to play.

"Okay what do you wanna ask Sango Inuyasha?" Kagome said eagerly.

"Uh...Why do you always get jealous when the monk asks other women out?" Inuyasha asked.

HAHAHAHAHAHA...now you have to find out next chapter MUHAHAHAHA...i'm a bit hyper...o look sugar ...i'll update soon...tootles :)


	2. Things get interesting

Inuyasha---Truth or Dare?

THINGS GET INTERESTING

hi I'm back sorry it took long...but I updated:)...enjoy!

Last chapter:

"Uh...why do you always get jealous when the monk asks other people out? Inuyasha asked

This chapter:

I DO NOT GET JEALOUS! Sango yelled

Yes you do it's obvious...just get the dare over with! Inuyasha demanded.

She said in a quiet voice "because...I love him"

"YES I KNEW IT" Miroku yelled in joy, hugs Sango.

SLAP

"OWW" Miroku said in pain.

"Kagome truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Ummm...dare"

"I dare you to slap Inuyasha as hard as you can" Sango said evilly.

"ok"

"HEY...DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango simply said "nope"

SLAP

"OWW...I didn't know you can hit that hard"

"I'm gonna go play with Shippou" Rin said in joy and ran in the other room.

"Sesshomaru...tr-"

"dare" Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I dare you o put on makeup and kiss Sango on the lips!"Kagome said evilly.

"WHAT!" Sango ,Sesshomaru and Miroku yelled.

"THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR"Sango yelled then Sesshomaru yelled the same thing after her.

"you have to just get it over with"

Sesshomaru and Kagome go upstairs to get the makeup on and comes back down and everybody was dying of laughter!  
"STOP LAUGHING" Sesshomaru said in anger.

"can't--- to---funny" Inuyasha said in between laughs

" now do the rest of the dare" kagome said evilly.

" damn...i'll get you for this kagome" Sango said in anger.

they go to kiss and they quickly pull away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SESSHOMARU" Miroku said in anger.

"you can't" kagome said.

"why not" Miroku said impatiently.

" those are the rules"

Miroku pouts and sits back down.

"Little brother...truth or dare" Sesshomaru asked.

" of course dare"

" I dare you to kiss that wench" points to Kagome (A/N: I know it's in every truth or dare)

well...that's it for now..see ya please help me with dare my friend is gone and can't help me:( Tootles:)

oh ya I forgot to add ...I would like to say thanks to Vaca Loca for being my first reviewer :)


	3. All Dares

Inuyasha Truth or Dare?

ONLY DARES 

Last chapter:

"I dare you to kiss that wench" points at Kagome.

This chapter:

"WHAT NO!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

" you have to Sesshomaru and I kissed" Sango said evilly.

"Fine" Inuyasha said without hesitation

Kagome and Inuyasha leaned over until there lips finally met and pulled away quickly both of there faces were as red as a Inuyasha's kimono.

"Monk truth or dare?" Inuyasha said looking at him like he wants to get revenge on Sango.

"Dare" Miroku said proudly.

"I dare you to kiss Sango on the lips for 30 seconds" Inuyasha said evilly.

"With pleasure" Miroku said in a perverted voice.

"WHAT,NO"Sango yelled.

Inuyasha pushes sango into Miroku and while they were kissing miroku grabbed Sango's butt for 10 seconds!

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP

"Oww" Miroku said in pain.

Shippou and Rin come in from the other room.

"Hi can we play I heard you explain it earlier from the other room and I told Rin how to play." Shippou asked.

"Sure" Kagome said in an uncaring voice.

"Ok Shippou truth or dare?"

"Ummm...dare"

"I dare you to rub Rins butt"

"Um...I don't wanna do that" shippou said hesitantly.

"Pervert" Inuyasha mumbled.

Shippou does the dare.

"Sorry Rin"

"It's ok it was a dare" Rin said while smiling.

"Rin truth or dare?" Shippou asked

"Dare I guess"

" I dare you to go in the attic and come back"

Rin simply said "ok"

Rin went up to the atic and when she got there she saw a bottle that was glowing...it was green (A/N she was thirsty at the moment) so she drank it thinking it was a type of drink in Kagome's era and turned out to be 28.

"Kagome...Sango can you come up here please"

Kagome and Sango go upstairs to see Rin at the age of 28

"WHAT HAPPENED"they both yelled.

Rin explains what happened.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Rin asked

"Of course you can" Kagome said still a bit confused.

So Kagome went to her room to get Rin some clothes, went to the attic, and Rin changed, they all went downstairs and they all were wondering where Rin was.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT" Sesshomaru yelled.

well that's it for now.please review I could not have finished this chapter without niki thanks niki


	4. Sesshomaru chapter

Inuyasha Truth or Dare?

SESSHOMARU CHAPTER

Last chapter:

WHO THE HELL IS THAT!

This chapter:

"Umm...it's Rin"

"NO IT'S NOT"Sesshomaru yelled.

Kagome explains the story and everyone was sitting there with there mouth open.

"She looks hot" Miroku whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Yeah she does...I mean hey shut up" he whispered back.

"Feh...lets just get on with the game already!"Inuyasha demanded.

" o ok...ummm...Kagome truth or dare?" Rin asked.

" dare I guess"

" I dare you to kiss Inuyasha for 1 minute each time you say sit for the rest of this week!" Rin said evilly

"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

" to bad" Rin said.

"Sesshomaru truth or dare?" kagome asked.

"Dare"

" I dare you to kiss Rin for 2 minutes" she said evilly.

"Sure...I mean WHAT HOW CAN YOU DO THIS" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Just do it" Inuyasha said wanting to get back to the game.

So Rin and Sesshomaru kiss for more than 2 minutes...wow.

They stop kissing.

"You could have stopped kissing 30 seconds ago" Shippou said in confusion.

Rin and Sesshomaru faces were as red as a tomato.

" Little brother truth or dare?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on a dress, walk around say "I'm a girl" then kiss that wench" points to Sango.

"WHAT!" Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome yelled."

" you have to ...it's a dare" Rin told them.

So Inuyasha and Kagome go upstairs to get a dress then Inuyasha comes down with Kagome and they were all laughing to death!

"STOP LAUGHING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now-do the- rest of the- dare"Sesshomaru said between laugh.

So Sango and Inuyasha kiss for as long as they need to and they both quickly pull away and both or there faces were as red as a tomato.

"Monk truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well no one picked truth for a while...so I pick truth"

"Ummm...how come your perverted?" Inuyasha asked (A/N: I cant think of anything)

"Sesshomaru...truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to rub Rin's butt" he said in a perverted voice.(A/N: I'm running out of dares)

"Ok...I mean...O WHAT A WORLD...WHAT A WORLD!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Sesshomaru does the dare and both Rin and Sesshomaru were blushing.

Sorry that's it for now...HELP ME PLEASE...IT'S HORRIBLE...I...I...I'M RUNNING OUT OF DARES:( ...please R&R...byes:)


	5. New Characters

Inuyasha Truth or Dare?

Hey...I want to say thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing and giving me ideas for dares to the story:) enjoy

NEW CHARACTERS JOIN IN

Last chapter:

Sesshomaru does the dare and both Rin and Sesshomaru were blushing.

This chapter:

"Master Sesshomaru...I wanna play to m'lord...please?" Jaken asked.

"Very well...truth or dare Jaken" Sesshomaru asked.

"Dare...m'lord"

"I dare you to brush my Boa " Sesshomaru said very clearly.

"But m'lord I always..."Jaken thinks of what Sesshomaru will do to him if he didn't "Yes m'lord"

Jaken started to brush his Boa"

"Fox truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to get me a glass of water"

"Ok" shippou does the dare.

"Rin truth or dare?"

Dare"

"I dare you to swap clothes with Sesshomaru and you and Sesshomaru have to go in the middle of the mall and sing I'm a little teapot.

"HELL NO SHE'S WEARING A DRESS!AND WHAT THE HELL IS I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT!" Sesshomau yelled.

"I don't know! Kagome told me to dare you to do that" Shippou said in confusion.

"Ok...this is how you do it" Kagome does the actions while singing.

"I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout

When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout  
Tip me over  
and pour me out!"

"Nope...no way am I singing something that horrid" Sesshomaru then turned around with his arms crossed and his back facing them.

"Please master Sessomaru we'll do it really quickly:)" Rin said sweetly with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru sighs then says"fine but very quickly!"

"Thank you master Sesshomaru:)"she said with joy with another smile on her face.

So Sesshomaru and Rin go in separate rooms to change out of there clothes then Kagome gave Sesshomaru's clothes to Rin and when she was changed she handed sesshomaru her clothes when they both came out they thought that Rin was ok but when they looked at Sesshomaru they all burst out laughing!

"STOP LAUGHING" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Now-----do----rest----of—dare" Inuyasha in between laughs.

Sesshomaru and Rin are in the front of the mall and see Naraku :0.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled.

hahahaahhaha...you have to wait next chapter to see if they go in or not...sorry this chapter took so long...its just that...that...school started starts to cry j/k...please R&R...byes:) o ya I forgot to say thanks to animeluva3254 and Vaca Loca for an idea for the story..thanks byes


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha Truth or Dare?

THE SECRET ON HOW NARAKU KNEW!

Last chapter:

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Sesshomaru and inuyasha yelled.

This chapter:

"What you have a problem with that!" Naraku said in anger.

"Heh, I would kill you now if I wasn't playing truth or dare.." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice.

"TRUTH OR DARE! WHAT'S THAT! IT SOUNDS LIKE FUN:D" Naraku said in excitement

"It's a game that your not playing!" inuyasha shouted

"Inuyasha sit"

THUD

"Of course you can play, but there is no killing involved in this game!" kagome demanded

naraku put his head down in disappointment "aww...you guys aren't fun...but I'll still play!"

"Ok then you can play:D" kagome then let naraku play

"Ok ,ok get the dare over with so we can go back to the house and play more!" miroku demanded

"Fine , fine lets go rin"

"Yes lord sesshomaru right away" Rin said while following sesshomaru into the mall

they walked in the middle of the mall and began to sing.

"I'm a little tea bot short and spout, here is my handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up here me shout, tip me over and pour me out" they both sang, a group of teenagers were laughing to death as well as inuyasha and the gang.

"SHUT UP!" sesshomaru yelled.

"Cant–too----funny" inuyasha said in between laughs

"Lets get out of here and go to the house!" miroku said in a whiny voice

sango rolled her eyes"Oh grow up!"

"Miroku's right, lets get back to the house" sesshomaru said while walking

at the house 

"Can we change in our clothes, this dress is so uncomfortable" sesshomaru said in a whiny voice

"Well, since I did the dare I say n-"shippou looks at sesshomaru put his hand in a fist "umm, heh, yes of course"

" you made the right choice"

after they change 

"Finally, we can move on" miroku said with a smile on face

"Why are you so glad that were done, why did you want to go to the other dare?" sango looks at him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, nothing, I just want to get on with the game, heh"

"Ok since its my turn, naraku truth or dare?"

thinks in head what is that, just play along, pretend you know, "I pick, umm, dare"

"Good, I dare you to kiss that wench" points to kagome

"NO! WHAT THE HELL NO!" inuyasha yelled

well that's it for now...sorry it took so long to make this chapter...projects to do...friends to see...teams to try out for...byes:D


End file.
